Power
by lazymeoo7
Summary: A complete three chapter story set during Harry’s fifth year summer. Power. Power is a influential force that gives an ability to do amazing things. Power is not only an ability, but also a corruptor.
1. Malevolence initiate

****

POWER

Chapter 1: Malevolence initiate. 

__

Summery: A three part story set during Harry's fifth year summer. Power. Power is a influential force that gives an ability to do amazing things. Power is not only an ability, but also a corruptor. 

__

- Power isn't as it always seems -

"Hey you!" A whisper was heard by a black haired boy.

"I know what you want," the whisper continued, "I not only know what you want, but what you can't have... I can give you that."

"What are you talking about?" The boy who was now giving his full attention to the mysterious whisper of which he could find no source.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't want it." Harry turned away from his current position in the park and started walking at a fast pace.

Once again, in his ear, the whisper asked, "I can get you away from this place, away from this hell, but you have to trust me, you have to let me trust you..."

Harry thought about the mysterious proposition. "Who are you? And how do you know what I want?"

"You have to trust me. Only I can save you, save you from this hell, save you from this slow death." The whisper turned into an eerie voice, and it disappeared as fast as it appeared.

The wind blew, and it ruffled in the long black hair that belonged to the boy. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. He tried to think of something else, but the strange voice kept coming back into his mind. He thought he was hallucinating, but what if he wasn't? What if he really could get away from this hell he was constantly facing? Could he really trust the unknown voice for the chance to escape this on-going bad dream?

He got up as he realized the time, and he headed back home. It wasn't his idea of home, but he was forced to stay there over the summer holidays. 

After washing the dishes that resulted from the over cooked, practically unedible chicken that he had for dinner, Harry went upstairs to escape the hell the only way he knew how to do, to sleep. His dreams were his only escape from this reality.

__

- Power isn't as it always seems -

He woke up from his dream to hear his yelling uncle. "GET HERE YOU DAMN BOY!"

"If only I could get away..." Harry said to himself. He got dressed in his oversized muggle clothes and opened his door. Once he got downstairs, he found a plate almost empty except for an apple and a slice of toast. Harry's stomach grumbled and he ate what he was given. 

While sitting down, Vernon ordered, "I want you to clean the house and weed the gardens in the back. Then, I want you to plant the new daffodils in the front yard where they are standing. If all of this is not finished by the time I get back, you better pack your things!" he shouted as he finished.

Harry heard the last part of the order, and said under his breath, "Gladly."

"What did you say, boy?" his angry uncle barked.

"Me? I didn't say anything." he said sarcastically back to his uncle.

"How dare you talk back to me? Have you forgotten when we have done for you all these years?" His uncle's face suddenly got 10 shades redder.

Harry decided not to fight anymore and simply took what was left of his toast and walked outside to sit on the back steps. He knew his uncle wouldn't dare come after him, but he still looked behind him just in case. He lived this type of life constantly, and over the first two weeks of summer, he had worked more than his previous summers before. He hated this life he had to live, and he would do almost anything to escape.

As he sat on the stair, munching on his toast, an unexpected voice whispered once again, "I can get you out of this hell, all you have to do is trust me..."

"What do you mean? How can I trust someone I don't even know?" Harry questioned the voice. 

"_Trust_? What do you find more satisfying; sitting here, wasting away the summer working and slaving for your relatives, or would you rather live the summer away, find powers you never knew you had, and meet people who can get you somewhere? If you really want to get out of here, _trust_ is the only way how." the voice whispered with a sly tone. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to get out of this hell, and he knew he could with the help of this voice. But he didn't know anything about the owner to this voice...

"You want me to trust you? I can do that. But first, I want to know what you want from me?" The words spilled out of his mouth, turning his tone of voice into a sly-fox like tone.

"I can give you what every man on this earth wants, what every man can't have, and lastly, I can give you what you've never had... _a family._ All you have to do for me is cooperate. I don't want money, slavery, or life, but what I want is trust, devotion, and loyalty. All you have to do is trust me, all I want you to do is say you'll trust me..." The voice faded away and left the confused boy to think.

__

- Power isn't as it always seems -

Harry tossed and turned in his bed all night. He barely had a pinch of sleep before the sun shone through the window into his eyes. He tried to remember what gave him such bad sleep and then it all came back to him like flooding water. He knew what he would face staying here, but he didn't know what he would be facing with the voice. He only had to trust it, not give up his life, not slave away, not kill, but trust. But the voice wasn't letting on as much as it meant.

Harry got dressed and packed his things into his trunk. He searched around for anything left, and then he locked the trunk back up. He did a simple shrinking cell as he had seen done numerous time at school. Once his truck was small enough to fit into his pocket, he sent Hedwig out the window. Then, he went down stairs to eat.

Harry worked the rest of the day until he met the voice once again. "Harry..."

As Harry recognized the voice, he whispered back in case of being overheard. "If trust is what you want, trust is what you have."

"I see that you have come to you senses. Now that you have agreed, I will get you out of here. Walk over to the front of the house, and walk to the farthest rose bush. Underneath it, you will find a knife. It is a port key. I will be waiting on the other side..." As the voice slowly faded away, Harry started to have second thoughts. But he pushed them away, realizing that the other option would be to stay here. 

As he got to the rosebush, he found just as the voice said, a knife was lying in plain view. It didn't look like any normal knife he had seen. It had a black, lustrous blade, with a grayish metal handle. Carved throughout the handle was a design of a fire. But something moved. The engraved picture of a fire moved with the knife. As Harry picked up the knife, he gave his uncles house of Privet drive one last look, and then the all-too familiar feeling as he was sucked away...

__

- Power isn't as it always seems -

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this, because I did. I will post the next chapter in a week, and the next the next. All your questions should be answered, and the voice's owner will finally be known. I would just like to give a very special thanks to Circe713 for all the beta reading she did. And I know everyone says this, but it means a lot, please leave a review. 


	2. A dream?

****

POWER

Chapter 2: A Dream?

Summary: A three part story set during Harry's fifth year summer. Power. Power is an influential force that gives an ability to do amazing things. Power is not only an ability, but also a corruptor. 

__

- There's only a thick line between good and evil -

As the house at Number 4, Privet Drive disappeared, a new landscape came into view. A forest appeared as if by magic, and it was. And Harry found himself in a small clearing. He looked around, to find himself alone. "Is anyone here?" Harry called out. But no one answered.

"Hmmm, I guess I'd better wait. He did say he was going to be here..." Harry said aloud to himself. He took one more look around, then he sat down by a tree, facing the small opening.

As Harry started to doze off, the skies began to darken, and the slow rumble of thunder replaced the quiet serenity of birds chirping. Suddenly, a flash of lightening lit up the sky, landed right in the center of the field, and disappeared as quick as it had come, leaving a hooded figure in a deep blue cloak.

"There you are," the man said as he pulled back his hood, and he then introduced himself. "Now that you have done your part of the bargain, I will start mine. I am Peter Randel."

Harry studied the man, not knowing what to expect. "Why did you 'rescue' me from the Dursleys?" Harry inquired.

"It is a long story, but first, I must begin with mine. A long time ago, I was an auror, and I was happy. That was before the rise of Voldemort, with whom which I hear you've had many run-in's with lately. In spite of this, anyway, I was working with the ministry alongside my brother, and in one of the early fights, Voldemort struck at Diagon Alley, and my brother went ahead to fight there. He was one of the eight people killed there that night."

"After that, I couldn't fight anymore. I went into hiding, shortly before your parents were killed." The man paused, "Since then, I have been hiding out in Italy, keeping a low profile. While Voldemort was in power, he was after me because he knew what I could do. Many people know that color can affect people's mood and feelings, but once, a long time ago, there existed an ancient magic called Colare Illuminatum, and still exists today, although forgotten. I have the power to control colors, not just colors, but the power they hold. For instance, by using orange, I can create a fire." 

"Why would he want you just for having the power over colors?" Harry asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Why? Colare Illuminatum allows the possessor a wide range of abilities. I can alter a person's mood. Certain colors can heal, and others such as black, the most evil color, can even kill. But what many don't know is that with this power, I have the ability to alter things. Not basic transfiguration, which can easily be reversed, but permanently." He looked around, and then added, "Yet after his defeat, his death eaters were still after me. So I kept on hiding." His tone of voice changes ever so slightly.

"I understand why you keep your identity hidden, and your past, but why did you rescue me?" Harry asked. "Of what use am I to you?"

"You have your secrets, and I have mine. You will soon find out, let me show you." As he finished, he stood up, and almost immediately, Harry followed. 

"But Colare Illuminatum isn't the only power I hold..." With that, he waved his hand, and soon, the forest began to fade from his eyes, and once again, Harry found himself in a new place, a desert.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, and his eyes adjusted to the brightness.

"As I said before, Colare Illuminatum is a very rare talent, in fact, it is so rare, that there are only one or two people in every generation that have this talent. But in this century, amazingly, an unusual event has occurred. There are three people. Because this is a secret art, not many know the full extent of this power, and not many know it even exists. As a Colare, I have the duty to teach the next one the art of it. And the reason you are here, is because you are a Colare. And I have tracked you down to teach it to you."

"If I am one of them, then who is the other?" Harry asked, but then was astounded by the answer.

"Voldemort. That is the reason he wanted to find me." The man answered. 

__

- There's only a thick line between good and evil -

After that, Harry was shown around the castle, which he discovered was only over a dune. Surprisingly, it was quite extravagant, in the guest room, where he was staying, he found a giant room with one large bed. Compared to the Dursley's, this was heaven. After changing, he found his way to the lounge. There Peter was, sitting, waiting for him. "Your first lesson starts tomorrow morning."

After hearing this, Harry asked, "What will I be learning first?" 

"You'll find out then." he answered, then he turned to the house elf next to him, and ordered, "Would you move two of the Crups to the Dungeon for tomorrow morning."

"Yes, master." The elf answered, then ran off to begin his task.

"What's a Crup?" Harry asked.

"It is a small dog-like animal that we will be using for training." he answered. "You will want your sleep." And with that, he left, and Harry retired as well.

__

- There's only a thick line between good and evil -

As Harry woke up, he looked around at the bright room for a sign of the time. He got dressed and walked down the stairs trying to find the kitchen. The house was huge, and it was almost as hard to navigate as it was in Hogwarts. 

As Harry turned the corner, he found himself in a dark hallway that led to the dungeons. He poked his head through the door, and found no one in the room. But his eyes fell upon a particular cell which was covered in red. Blood. Harry forced the image out of his head. Although it still lingered in that back of his mind as he left, to return to his search for the kitchen.

He found many other hallways, and saw many portraits of old wizards and after he had found the kitchen and ate his meal, his first lesson had begun. 

"Now, think of the color red. It's hot, fiery, angry. Now, you see that bush? I want you to concentrate and think of the bush getting absorbed by red. Think as hard as you can." Peter instructed, and then moved back, giving Harry room to try.

"Ok..." Harry said. He pictured the bush on fire, and he pictured it hot, searing, angry, fuming, irate, blood. He tried as hard as he could, but nothing happened. "What am I doing wrong?" Harry started to get frustrated, and soon he threw down his wand.

"You can't always get things the first time. Why don't we try another color, green." He paused, and pointed to a small tree beside him. "Green is the color of fertility, growing, life, spring, luck, and earth. Try to get the tree to grow." 

Harry put his mind to the tree. He eyed the tree, and he thought about life, how green symbolizes life and growth. He imagined the sprouts popping up, the branches growing longer, and the leaves spurting out of the buds. In his mind, the tree had grown, and on the tree in front of him, slowly, a single bud rose out from the branch, and it grew into a leaf.

"That is good for a second try. But you can't just put your mind to it, you must put your soul to it. Remember all the experiences you've witnessed of life, growing, living, adapting. Then think of the tree, how it relates to those experiences. The tree grows as does every other life. Your mind grows, you imagination grows, the tree in your mind grows, and then, you will be able to get the tree to grow..." Harry thought about what he had said, and then he put the tree back into his mind.

"Grow..." He said in his mind. He remembered his friends, each year, getting taller, he thought of every memory that had to do with growth and life in his mind, and then, the image of Cedric came into his mind. Because of him, Cedric would never grow, never live. His concentration broke, and he said, "I need to take a break." 

"Sure, I am going to go for a walk, you are free to take a look around the house, or whatever." Peter responded, then he turned and disappeared into the air. Harry turned and walked toward the dune. He looked around, and fell down heavily. His thoughts had gone back to Cedric. He had tried to push it from his mind, but it hadn't worked. Deep down inside of him, he couldn't forget him. Every one he had ever come close to was in never ending jeopardy... or worse. Hatred brewed inside of him. Hatred for the Dursleys, but most of all, hatred against evil. An oxymoron, but true. Evil had done this, evil had created hatred, turned Harry against evil. 

A single tear shed from his eyes, and slowly fell down the side of his face. He couldn't do this, think about the past. He had to look towards the future. He wanted to _kill _Voldemort. He _needed_ to kill Voldemort. He knew he needed all the help he could get.

As he woke up after dozing off, he looked around. He got up and went back to the castle. As he got close to the door, Peter came streaming through. "There you are, ready to resume lessons?" he asked. 

"Sure. What are we going to try to do now?" Harry asked.

"I think we should try some other color. Each person has a favorite color that they are best at, and it would be a great start." Harry nodded at this and took out his wand.

"We have tried Red and Green. Why don't you try Black. Black is a little trickier, but lets see if you can do it. Think of Black. Death. Withering away. Wasting. Now try to imagine the plant dying."

Harry put his mind to it, seeing the plant in his mind. He closed his eyes and imagined the leaf wrinkling, changing color, and shrinking. Soon, the picture in his mind began to do the same, it was as if a black cloud overcame the plant, and when he opened his eyes, the plant was dead.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes, and then, Peter applauded him. "Well, it seems your color is black. Quite odd for the 'Boy who lived'." Then under his breath, he whispered to himself, "This may be easier than I thought..."

"Now, we will save the crups for tomorrow's lesson, but now try to bring the plant back to life by using green..."

__

- There's only a thick line between good and evil -

After several days of practicing, Harry soon learned he could use any color, although Black seemed to be the easiest for him. He spent his mornings practicing, and his afternoons doing homework and such. One day during lunch, Peter brought up the subject of death. "Why do we fear death?" He asked Harry bluntly.

"It's part of being human. Without the fear of death, we wouldn't care about our lives, others, and we just wouldn't be human." Harry responded. It was an interesting argument. 

"The fear of death keeps us in check, but yet when we do not fear death, we go beyond human." Peter philosophized.

"I guess lack of fear could actually be better." Harry stated and turned to Peter. "You could be stronger than any man, be more powerful, not have any barriers in the way of success."

"Yep, but why does society fear evil? Most consider evil people to not _care_ about others. The difference between good and evil is a thick line of caring, and one could even say fear."

Harry considered what Peter said through the rest of the day. Harry looked inside himself and realized he didn't care about dying. He wanted to do anything to _kill _Voldemort. Would that make him evil? Would he be inhuman? He had killed so many, hurt so many, and Harry wanted to make him stop. He didn't care about anything else. _But would his ambition drive him to evil?_

__

- There's only a thick line between good and evil -

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reading. I once again want to thank Circe713 for all her help with beta-reading. To give you a little preview of the next chapter, one paragraph:

"Now, by using black, imagine the Crup getting older. Imagine him slowly dying away." Peter said to Harry, who concentrated hard. He saw the little dog-like animal in his mind slowly collapse, slowly stop breathing, and it's eyelids dropping down, putting an end to a life. At that instant, Harry knew he had changed. He had killed an innocent creature. But then he thought, 'it _was _just a little creature. What harm could I have done?' And he shrugged off the thought right there and then.

I know this could create some controversy, but, what comes will come, and the most we can do is embrace it. Come back next week for the ending chapter to this saga, "Power." Will Harry stop before it's to late? Will he stop? Is he _evil_? All your questions will be answered next week on "Power: Realization before Confrontation?"!


	3. A touch of magic and a realization.

****

POWER

Chapter 3: A touch of magic and a realization.

Summary: A three part story set during Harry's fifth year summer. Power. Power is an influential force that gives an ability to do amazing things. Power is not only an ability, but also a corruptor. 

__

- Does good always triumph? -

Harry looked to Hedwig who was hooting from atop his trunk. "Calm down Hedwig," Harry said, as memories of Hogwarts and his friends were brought back. He hadn't owled them since for a week, and he was too tired to owl them now. "Soon," he said as he closed his eyes, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

He managed to get ten more minutes of sleep before a knock hit the door. "Are you up yet? I want to show you something." Peter's voice echoed through the door. 

"Sure, I'll be up in a few seconds." Harry answered as he straightened himself up and got out of bed. He heard footsteps disappearing down the corridor as he slipped on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

Once he was up and fully dressed, he went down the stairs and met Peter. He motioned Harry to sit down with him and asked, "I was asked by my lo-" the word almost slipped, but he caught himself, "by the ministry to take

care of a little problem about fifty miles south of here. Would you like to come?"

Harry looked up and answered, "Sure, what type of problem?" 

"A large group of Erumpents have gathered near a town and a few people have been killed." He answered, then added, "Are you ready to go, after we finish, we can go back to practicing."

"Sure, what exactly are Erumpents?" He asked.

"You'll see..." 

__

- Does good always triumph? -

As Harry was whisked away by Peter's spell, a new yellow landscape appeared. "Are those Erumpents?" Harry asked as he saw a group of large, rhinoceros-looking animals grazing in the field before him. He looked around him and saw mountains of yellow sand all around them and under them, and a field of grass in the center, with a river near by.

"Yea, dangerous animals. They can repel most charms and curses, so I will have to do rather complicated one." he said. He raised his wand and muttered, "Maximus Transus Totales!"

Slowly, from the sands to the left of the field, the wind began to pick up. Harry could see some sand being picked up, and soon, more and more sand flew through the air in the form of a spiraling tunnel. It grew to a large size and a soon engulfed the grassy field and covered the herd of Erumpents from view. And as quickly as it started, it ended even quicker. "What happened to the heard?" Harry asked.

"They are no longer a problem anymore. The ministry wanted them destroyed." He stated.

Harry knew he had read that spell somewhere, and what it had done. It was a spell which transported everything in a large area. But, he didn't speak up.

"Ready to go home?" Peter asked, and Harry nodded in response.

__

- Does good always triumph? -

"Now, by using black, imagine the Crup getting older. Imagine him slowly dying away." Peter said to Harry, who concentrated hard. He saw the little dog-like animal in his mind slowly collapse, slowly stop breathing, and it's eyelids dropping down, putting an end to a life. At that instant, Harry knew he had changed. He had killed an innocent creature. But then he thought, 'it was just a little creature. What harm could I have done?' And he shrugged off the thought right there and then.

The rest of the day flew by and he hadn't given a thought to his friends until that night in his dreams. He and Ron were standing in the quidditch field, after landing and hopping off their brooms. Another team member walked by and accidentally knocked his shoulder into himself. Harry looked into his eyes and saw no remorse, and yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!" And the unremorseful eyes turned to terrified, until the eyelids fell. Harry woke up at a start, and knew he had changed. He was dreaming of killing a person, and just this day he killed another creature.

"What's happened to me?" Harry asked himself as sweat dripped from his forehead. But Harry knew the answer, he had changed. He was becoming evil, and he knew the cause. This place. Peter. Ever since he came here, his desire for revenge had doubled and he was feeling different, he was feeling evil. 

"I have to leave this place, I have to leave before I become like him." Harry demanded to himself. He thought about it the rest of the night, until morning when his eyes were just starting to fall.

__

- Does good always triumph? -

"Harry, there is something I haven't told you." Peter confronted Harry at his next lesson.

"What is it?" Harry asked nervously as he turned towards Peter.

"You know how I was telling you about my past, and how I was hiding from Voldemort?" Peter said, and he looked around him, muttering a spell quietly and quickly, not alerting Harry.

He turned back towards Harry and continued, "I wasn't successful because he found me. But you could say I was successful from hiding, because it wasn't him who found me, because I found him." His voice suddenly turned evil, and Harry's mind began to race. He wanted to run, and at first, his legs wouldn't move. He got them free, and ran into an invisible barrier.

"There's no use running. You're like him, you know. I see it in your eyes every time I look at you. Evil. How do you think you killed that Crup so easily yesterday? Why is it that the easiest color for you to control is death?" A sparkle in Randel's his eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Why would you turn to him? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, awaiting an unknowing future.

"If you're hunted by the most feared wizard that ever lived since Slazar Slytherin, why would you run? I may be not as powerful as my master, but I am as smart, and I picked the right choice, and the easiest one." He paused, looking at Harry in the eye. "I believe in your last year you witnessed the death of a friend, and you know that's just going to keep on happening until you do something about it. Are you going to let him kill more of you friends and family or would you join him to stop it?"

Harry didn't think about it long, for he didn't have a chance too. "My lord does not know you're here. But tomorrow, he will be pleased to find that Harry Potter is ready for possession, a perfect killing machine which will

never be expected, yet already prepared with the ability of Colare, an ancient black magic..."

__

- Does good always triumph? -

Harry sat heaped against a wall in his bedroom. His trunk had been taken away, along with his wand and Hedwig, and he was helpless. A highly dark and powerful barrier charm had been put on the room, and most likely several others which Harry didn't know about. He was stuck in his room awaiting a gloomy future.

He was facing the decision of life. He would eventually put to use as an unknowing killing machine that would probably take the lives of his two best friends. He knew one way to end it, but that was a last resort. He would have to take his own life in order to save his friends'. At that thought, a house elf opened the door to his room and delivered a plate of food and a glass. Then another thought sprang into his head. He walked over to the house elf and asked, "Would you have a napkin by any chance?"

"Yes sir, let me go get it." The house elf ran to the kitchen, leaving the door open, and a window through the barrier. Harry didn't waste a second as he swiftly ran down the corridor and into another hallway. He looked

around for any sign of life, and continued on. He had not been in this hallway before, and he looked around, trying to find an escape route. Voices echoed through the hall, and Harry managed to make out Peter's voice, and knew he hadn't much time. 

He found a door and searched in his mind for the spell to unlock it, "Alohomora!" Harry said and the door clicked open and Harry ran into the room, turning around to lock it, all the while Peter and an unknown voice strolled down the hallway.

As Harry caught his breath, he took a look around the room, and found a golden-colored single strand of twine, and picked it up to look at it. As he did, the rope emitted a bright light and suddenly took life, as it wrapped

around Harry's arm.

Harry was startled as he was blinded by the light, and he nearly fell back as he tried to remove the rope tangling itself up around his arm. The twine became one with Harry, and a strange tingling sensation tickled up his arm.

"What the hell is this?" Harry asked no one in particular. He felt his arm, it seemed no different, yet he could feel the power brewing inside of him. He said, "Lumos," to test how powerful it had become, and his wand instantly conjured a light, brighter than Harry had ever done before. "Wow," he said in awe. 

Now we better get out of here before Voldemort comes... he said to himself. He opened the window and yelled, "Accio Firebolt!"

Zipping through the air came his Firebolt, zooming right by Peter, which caught his attention. Next, he yelled, "Accio Trunk!" and following his broom came a trunk, knocking over chairs and desks as it came tumbling through the air straight for Peter. He ducked, and ran after the trunk in an effort to find its destination. Harry caught the broom in one hand, and jumped out of the way for the trunk, which he shrunk once it had stopped. He pocketed the trunk, stepped on his broom, and left via the window, leaving Peter running behind him.

__

- Does good always triumph? -

As Harry looked behind him, he could see Peter glaring through the window, and he turned away, to think about the next part of his escape. Where was he to go? But that answer was interrupted as he looked down and saw a swarm of black and gray appeared out of the ground, and Harry was amazed to see human-like bodies rise from the sand. He took a closer look and saw the bodies were wrapped in cloth, decaying cloth. Then he realized, they were mummies!

__

- Does good always triumph? -

Mummies littered the desert behind him to as far as he could see. He saw them moving slowly towards Peter's mansion, and he thought that it must have been Voldemort's army, well, part of it. He picked up his speed as he continued through the desert, wondering where he would go. As he gained altitude, he looked for a sign of life, and finally found one after miles and miles of flying through the air. It was a small town with only muggles as far as He could tell, so he dived to the ground and found a place to land. 

After landing and unshrinking his trunk, he hid them both behind a house and headed to a place where he could find food and water. He stepped into a bar of some sort and asked if he could have some water, but then remembered he only had Wizard money, and some British pounds. He asked the man at the bar if he would accept pounds, and luckily for him, he spoke English and could.

Once his stomach was satisfied, Harry made his way back to where he hid his broom, but as he made his way, a small disturbance occurred at the center of town. Harry turned to see what all the fuss was about, and as he did, he discovered a group of mummies running towards him. Their strides seemed to be long and huge, and Harry could see a hint of magic in the way they walked. Then he realized how fast they could walk, and he quickly sped up and ran to where he left his belongings. But right in front of him stood Peter, dressed in black, with a grin spread across his face.

"Did you really think you could escape that easily?" He mocked Harry. "My lord will not be pleased with you." 

Harry thought quickly, and he searched in his mind for a plan of escaping. He took a look around him and whispered a spell, "Infinitum Transium Karvosa." Magically, he was transported away from Peter, but to an unknown location. Harry had been taught that handy spell by Hermione in the train ride home from Hogwarts, but never got a chance to practice it, much less perfect where it would take him. Hermione had told him it would take him somewhere within a few hundred miles, but with the magic built up inside him, Harry had no idea where it would take him. He appeared almost as quickly as he disappeared right besides a muggle in a totally different terrain. He found himself looking at an ocean, he was on an island, which he would soon find out was an island off the coast of Australia, and not only had he transported himself thousands of miles away from his previous location, but he had also managed to bring Peter along, who was shocked to find himself in such a place. Immediately Harry seized Peter and restrained him, and he headed for the center of town, to try to find the ministry of Australia.

__

- Does good always triumph? -

Harry thought about his desire to kill Voldemort. Had he gone to far to satisfy his desire? He wanted just enough power to beat him once and for all. He looked back down at his arm and noticed the glowing color vanish from his arm, but he still felt the power inside.

After turning in Peter to the authorities, and meeting Dumbledore, Harry got to spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's. He had told them all about Peter, the mummies, and Colare, but the one thing he left out to everyone was the magical twine, which he hoped would one day make him powerful enough to destroy Voldemort...

__

- Does good always triumph? -

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I had a fun time writing this, and I hope you liked it. I decided to throw in a little bit of mummies in it since no one seems to really write about those. But that will change as I will write another story, called the Legend of the Mummy. But, that won't be fore a will since my computer is totally broken, and I am lucky enough to borrow this one to finish this chapter and story up. I want to thank Circe so very much for all her help with Beta Reading. And I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Bye, and remember, power is not always good, but evil is always bad. Now to go see the mummy returns, which I hope is good. Bye! and please review.


End file.
